


All Mine

by TheAngryKimchi



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Loki (Marvel), Possessive Behavior, Silver Fox Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngryKimchi/pseuds/TheAngryKimchi
Summary: From the moment he steps in, following loyally after Sif’s steps, Thor's unable to take his eyes from him. The unmistaken, sweet scent of ripe Omega comes to tickle alluringly at Thor’s nose when they come to stand in front of his office.It makes his gums itch.And Thor's a shark more than anything. Will have him between his jaws before Loki knows what's even happening.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 407





	All Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CherryPie0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/gifts).



> Sofia, this is totally your fault so this is for you 💕
> 
> Enjoy!

From the moment he steps in, following loyally after Sif’s steps, Thor's unable to take his eyes from him. He's a slight thing, tall but thin, with a head full of raven slicked-back curls and a serious, professional expression. His eyes are too wide for his sharp face, too green in the mid-morning light, giving him a kind of innocence and purity that’s usually found in painted depictions of chubby cherubs in Churches or paintings that are as old as time—not on the faces of young interns. He's half and then some of Thor's age. A sharp, cunning mind, if Thor can read right, behind this façade of puppy eyes and curiosity he lets on as he listens carefully to Thor’s soon-to-be-ex personal assistant.

The guy— _Loki Laufeyson_ , Sif introduces him—fidgets and smiles professionally at Thor, a little shyly. The unmistaken, sweet scent of ripe Omega comes to tickle alluringly at Thor’s nose when they come to stand in front of his office.

It makes his gums itch. 

And Thor's a shark more than anything. Will have him between his jaws before Loki knows what's even happening.

* * *

Thor dismisses Sif at the end of Loki's second week. He's smart as a whip and, while still an intern, takes to the duties of personal assistant like a duckling to water. Already dictating Thor’s schedule with a kind, if a tad stern, hand that Thor has never experienced before. So different from Sif's friendly-but-strict manner.

So, after Loki has clocked out on Friday, Thor holds Sif back, smiles at her. She gives him a knowing, affectionate grimace and nods.

“I thought I’d have a little more time, but he’s truly exceptional for a rookie. There’s no reason for me to stall anymore.”

Years of friendship have Thor tugging her into a light hug. He rubs her back comfortingly when she sniffles and offers her a tissue from the box on the corner of his desk when she pulls back. “It’s time you and your mate go on that cruise you’ve been dreaming of for this last decade.”

Sif tabs on her tears, tucks a strand of her greying brown hair behind her ear. “I guess it is. Will you survive without me?”

Thor laughs kindly at this, folding his arms lightly over his chest. “Think kid won’t hand my ass to me if I give up after you’re gone?”

She starts laughing at this, choking out a little _‘no’_ before she pulls herself under control and travels her gaze over Thor’s luxurious office, lingering for a heartbeat more on their reflection in the floor-to-ceiling windows behind Thor. This is a farewell to a life that's been the centre of the better part of her living years until now, Thor can only imagine how she might be feeling.

“He’s quite fierce, isn’t he? Didn't hesitate to put you in your place when you tried to beg out from that meeting on Wednesday.”

Thor chuckles, airily and fonder than he should. He rubs a palm on his greying, off-blonde beard. ”Yeah, he did. He’s going to be a bigger thorn in my ass than you ever were, just wait and see!”

“Ooh, I hope! Or else you will slack and this company will have to shut down.”

They share a laugh that’s short-lived and brimming with nostalgia and anticipation in equal measures, and then Sif steps into Thor’s arms again, shuffles his hair like she did when they were young and wet around the ears, then spins on her heels and walks to the door, confident as ever.

“See you and your mongrels on Sunday,” she says, effectively reminding him of the family dinner he has to attend at the end of the week. 

Thor grabs his stuff and his suit jacket and turns off the floor light beside his desk, walking to the door in near darkness a little while after her.

* * *

Watching Loki work quickly becomes Thor’s favourite thing. He doesn’t do it carelessly as he might have done if he was two decades younger, though. No, he’s careful with the way and the amount he looks, schools his expression into something professional, showing in no way how Loki’s scent affects him every time he enters Thor’s office.

He watches as Loki grows more comfortable in his duties with each passing day, as the steps of their morning ritual come to him easier. Thor thrills at the way Loki follows him every time he enters their floor in the morning and after meetings, spouting one important information after the other that, somehow, are as good as gibberish to Thor’s half-listening ears as he watches avidly Loki’s lips shaping around the words. He loves how his suits fit snugly around Loki's long legs, how the dress shirts stretch over his wide shoulders and hug his narrow waist; loves the way Loki comes up to his eyebrows, a few scant inches shorter than Thor, but so much thinner, so much younger, that Thor starts growing this gnawing need to provide for Loki, to pamper him and lavish him until Loki is glowing from it.

It doesn’t really surprise him, this almost driving need to care for the little omega. No, Thor spends no moment thinking how this—a _relationship_ between them cannot be. He's already lived a full life, has two divorces and four spoiled children living off his money. 

Might as well get another one to spoil in a very different way, too.

* * *

The first time Loki leaves his hair product-free, Thor has an excruciatingly hard time holding back from brushing his fingers through the soft-looking curls. Spends most of the day keeping his hands tightly fisted lest he does something he’ll come to regret afterwards. Nothing tells him Loki would be acceptable to such unprofessional gestures. Not yet at least.

Thor waits until Loki is reiterating to him his schedule for tomorrow before commenting on it. 

“And lastly I’d like to inform you that I won’t be in on Friday and maybe Monday, too. I’ll make sure the schedule of both days will be made beforehand and assign an assistant from the secretarial office to assist you on those days, but I assure you, my absence won’t be noticed.”

 _Very hard to believe,_ Thor thinks, trying not to show how the information is affecting him. He can guess the reason for Loki’s imminent absence—Thor's already noticed that Loki looks more tired than usual, his skin a little dull with dark smudges under his eyes that not even the layer of makeup he’s wearing can hide—but he chooses to play ignorant this time around. 

Thor thanks Loki and bids him goodbye for the night, watching the light sway of his hips as he walks away. He times his next words perfectly; just as Loki is turning the handle to open the door.

"And Loki?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Your curls look lovely without product on them. Just wanted you to know." He smiles, kind and wide, paternal almost, and he doesn't miss the small, self-conscious gesture Loki does as he raises a hand to touch his hair. The boy's cheeks turn cherry red.

***

The next day Loki comes to work with his hair product-free, again. And somehow, as the months pass, the times his curls are tightly stuck together become few and far in-between.

Thor adores it.

* * *

“Sir, the report you were waiting for just came in,” Loki’s voice comes from Thor’s office while he’s at his private bathroom, getting ready for an important lunch meeting he’s got scheduled in an hour. 

“Can you bring it to me?” Thor asks, putting on a fresh pair of deep blue trousers.

Loki appears on the room’s entrance as he rests the waistband over his hips, flushes a lovely shade of red at Thor’s state of undress, but doesn’t retract as if scandalized. Instead, he passes the binder full of papers to him and clearly has a hard time not looking. Thor hides his satisfied smirk behind the binder, pretends to not notice as the boy ogles him.

“I am debating between these two shirts, which one do you think is best?” Thor asks him after a while, fully aware of the fact that his trousers are still unbuttoned, the bulge inside his black boxers pronounced between the fly. 

For the first time since Loki started, Thor can see him being obviously flustered—he doesn’t think he’ll be finishing dressing before Loki returns to his desk, hot and wanton for his boss, warm slick trickling down his ass.

“Uhm...uhhhh...whi—which ones, sir?”

It fills him with pure joy to see Loki stumbling for words, his green eyes flicking back and forth on various spots of Thor’s body.

Thor might have let himself go a little over the years, a healthy, age-worthy layer of fat curving slightly the space where chiseled abs used to be back when he had the time and energy to exercise every day, but it's apparently nothing that can keep a young omega from being attracted to him. If Thor happens to puff out his chest a little, Loki doesn't seem to notice it.

“These two, Loki,” he says and he’s unable to hold back from teasing as he adds. “Where’s your mind at, kid?”

Loki somehow turns even redder, if that’s even possible, and sputters through a group of fickle excuses. Thor has a hard time not laughing out loud as Loki points at a shirt in random and excuses himself quickly.

His pungent scent clinging to the room long after he's gone.

* * *

A week later Loki follows Thor into his office after a long and annoying meeting, letting him know everything he has to know. But Thor is tired and in a bad mood so he waves for him to stop as soon as they step inside. He goes for the cabinet he keeps the alcohol in and pours himself a glass of strong scotch.

Loki’s still waiting, standing with a stoic expression on his beautiful face when he turns around. He refuses a glass for himself and watches as Thor flops tiredly on the comfortable blue leather couch occupying one corner of the room.

He rubs his hand over his eyes, sighing at finally being able to take a breather.

“Sir?”

“Please, Loki, call me Thor when we’re alone.”

Loki’s silence is so long Thor opens an eye to look at him, finds him having his lips pursed in a, admittingly, charming pout, staring at the floor as he thinks over how he might proceed. When he finally raises his head, Thor feels a little of his tension leaving him. He relaxes back against the pillows, marvelling at Loki’s face.

“Alright, Thor,” Loki finally says and returns the pleased smile that stretches on Thor’s face.

“Will you join me?” Thor asks, patting the seat beside him and Loki takes a little more time to think about it before nodding and leaving his tablet on Thor's desk, coming to gingerly take a seat on the other end of the couch. 

“I was thinking about having food brought in and I would love your company,” Thor says, pointedly lest the invitation goes unnoticed and he’s elated to see that, this time, Loki nods a tad more readily. 

Without meaning to, Loki’s simple presence in Thor’s life has made it all a little more bearable.

* * *

The second time Loki informs Thor that he’s going to be away for a few days he’s already been working for Thor for a whole year—exactly six months after his previous absence. This time, though, it will be from Tuesday all the way to Friday so Thor will get to see him again the Monday after. He has a split moment of wondering how he’s going to survive without Loki for almost an entire week before he pulls himself back together. He’s fifty-three goddamnit, not twenty-three and lovestruck! He can spend a week without turning into a mess because he hasn’t seen his crush in a few days.

In the next moment he realises the reason is the same as the one he thought of last time and has to take a deep breath upon noticing the pre-heat signs on Loki’s body and scent; the dull skin and the existence of makeup that only manages to hide Loki's lovely beauty marks.

“May I ask the reason?” he says, voice faux-neutral. 

Loki doesn’t meet his gaze, keeps his eyes on his tablet, acts as if he’s busy reading through something on it. His cheeks pink up enticingly though.

“It’s...biological,” he mutters at last.

Thor allows a minute to pass so as to not give in to the need that wants him to tease the little omega and then: “Will four days be enough for your heat? Maybe you should take the entire week off.” 

The look that contorts Loki’s features is strangely exhilarating, how his big eyes go wide and the blush on his cheeks deepens even more. His thin lips fall apart but he’s void of words once again. Fidgets in his seat, swallows hard and, oh, how his gaze keeps dragging down Thor’s body, all the way from his neck down to what little can be seen from over the edge of his desk.

Loki’s definitely fantasizing about Thor at night and knowing this has an involuntary groan waking in Thor’s gut that he thankfully manages to snuff out before it becomes audible.

“No need for that, Thor, I’m good until Tuesday morning. Monday night at worst.” Loki says when he’s got enough time to reel his reaction under control.

Thor shivers at the raspy way Loki says his name.

“Sure?”

“Absolutely.”

A moment of gazing at each other and then Loki’s patting his knees, gets up from the armchair. 

“If that’s all then, I’d better be going. You’ll surely have things to get to on a Friday night. Some hot date perhaps?” It’s masked as an innocent question, but Thor knows better, can hear the slight tinge of jealousy in Loki’s voice.

“Nah, nothing important actually. Cuddling with Nora and watching Netflix probably.”

Loki leaves out a breathless _‘oh’,_ eyes going soft at the mention of Thor’s husky.

“Do you?” Thor asks, going fishing again, “Have any plans with some lucky Alpha or something?” _Will you spend your heat with anyone that isn’t me?_ is the question Thor really wants to ask, that’s been eating at him since the previous time.

Loki chuckles a little, shaking his head as Thor comes to stand beside him. “No, just me and my cat.”

A vice unclenches from where it has wrapped around Thor’s heart and, suddenly, he’s very aware of just how big of a mistake it was to come stand so close to an omega so close to his heat. Loki jerks his head up to look at Thor with eyes that have turned a little glassy, nostrils flaring at the overwhelming scent of _Alpha_ that attacks his senses. He sways a little on his feet, as if dizzy from the proximity and Thor is quick to snap out a hand to catch him just beneath his elbow.

Loki sways again, this time towards Thor, and Thor lets him stumble against him. Lets him tuck his nose into his neck and moan lowly against his skin.

Thor’s jaws hurt from how hard he’s trying to hold back from making any sounds.

“Alpha...” Loki murmurs on Thor’s skin. His lips feel scorching hot, a branding mark.

Thor growls in response, bringing his free hand up to grip on Loki’s other elbow. 

The sound seems to shake Loki from the haze and Thor lets him go without resistance when he pulls back. He thrills at the upset look that crosses Loki’s face.

“Thor, I’m so sorry. I shouldn't—I don’t know what has gotten over me. I better—I better go.”

“Are you sure of that, Loki?”

Loki makes an inquiring sound, takes a step away from Thor when he comes closer.

“Are you sure you don’t know what got over you, kid?” Loki takes a breath, whimpers at the potent smell coming from Thor, his eyes dragging down Thor’s big, strong frame. Then he shakes his head, trying to clear it, no wonder there. Thor saunders up to him, a tinge of satisfaction sparking in his gut when he notices the bob of Loki’s throat as he swallows. “Tell me, Loki, do I excite you as much as you do me?”

Loki, for all his young confidence, falters before the sight of Thor’s naked desire, the power that both his status and physique advance on him. He averts his eyes, brings his hands between them to stop Thor. But his actions are half-hearted at best.

“Thor, I don’t think this is proper workplace behaviour,” he says, voice thin and uncertain. A light, barely heard intake of breath bullies into his lungs when his back comes in contact with the windows, apparently not having realised Thor has been backing him towards them until now. He lifts startled, wide eyes to meet Thor’s, cornered and alone in the building with him—at his mercy.

“Answer me, Loki. Can you feel it, too?”

“Sir...”

Thor pushes near him, a hand braced by his head, his other coming to grip gently on Loki’s hip. “Speak the truth, Omega,” he commands and watches as Loki’s resistance leaves his body, as he relaxes against the window. His captivating greens latch on Thor’s eyes, pupils expanding to leave only a thin circle of colour. 

“Yes, Alpha,” Loki drawls in reply, unable to do anything else but follow Thor’s whims. 

Thor rubs on his hip in praise, brings his other hand to cradle his supple, long neck. Loki’s eyes flutter shut at the touch, vibrating under his boss’ hands. 

“I’ve never wanted anyone else as much as I do you. I want to bury my nose into your neck and the pits of your arms and let you do anything you want to me.” He sounds nearly drunk with need, sways a little towards Thor. His sweet scent attacking Thor in a flare of unmistakable, alluring smell.

“Are you going in heat, baby boy?” Thor asks gently, lowering the hand he’s got on Loki’s hip to grab at the swell of his butt, marvelling at the whine that leaves Loki’s lips just before he leans into Thor's arms and starts rubbing against the alpha’s front. He nods his head silently, hands grappling with Thor’s tie. “Would you allow me to spend it with you?” Thor murmurs against the shell of a shapely ear, smiling at the shiver he can feel shooting through Loki.

He’s still coherent enough to refuse if he wants to play hard to get—and Thor might even let him get away with it this once.

But Loki doesn’t refuse. 

Instead, he loosens Thor’s tie enough to slip it from over his head, abandons it to fall on the carpeted floor without a care, and then he grabs on the rounds of Thor’s shoulders, looking at him with bright eyes. “Yes." He says, sharp and with need tinting his tone. "Yes. Thor. _Please, Alpha._ ” he nearly whines, using the allure of their statuses, the desire in an omega’s voice that no alpha can ever resist.

Thor pushes him against the windows more solidly, growls at the wanton sound that leaves Loki’s mouth when their cocks rub together. He’s devouring him in the next heartbeat, claiming him in a hard kiss. His tongue dipping deep inside, his mind going blank with rut at the taste of his little omega. 

“Fucking nectar, that’s what you are,” he hisses when he pulls back for breath, pitching Loki up and having him wrap his long, shapely legs around his waist. “I wanna eat you up, baby. Fuck you until you scream.” He grips hard on the fabric covering Loki’s most private area, rubs a finger hard at the crevice between his buttocks, feeling the wetness of his slick on his fingers even through underwear and pants both, and Thor groans out loud, a little disbelieving over how this young thing has him going crazy with so little effort.

He rolls his hips in the cradle of Loki’s thighs once, two times before he has enough of playing around and spins on his heel to lay Loki on his desk like some kind of lewd sacrifice. 

Loki’s already reduced to one worded sentences, the fervor of his heat hitting him hard and fast, leaving him blushing and panting, wriggling on the dark wood of Thor’s office with eyes hooded and parted, cherry red lips from Thor’s kisses. All kinds of things fall to the floor at the constant moving of his lithe body as Thor undresses him in quick, swift motions. But Thor’s got single-minded focus on getting him naked as soon as he can, spares nothing more but a single glance when the framed picture of his children topples on the floor along with all the other paraphernalia. 

Deciding he’s had enough of waiting, Thor grabs the flaps of Loki’s black shirt and pulls them apart, sending the tiny buttons either flying or making them hang loose from their strings. Loki moans when air meets his flushed chest, arches against the desk in a way that brings his flat breasts closer to Thor’s bent head who doesn’t miss the chance to latch on a pink, stiff nipple.

“Uhhn Thor!” Loki cries out and, with hands tugging on Thor’s biceps, he pulls him closer until Thor has no other choice but to brace against the desk, slot their bodies together. 

Dragging blunt nails over Loki’s flat tummy, Thor ploughs a path for himself to the omega’s straining dick. His big hand cups it over the briefs, thumb rubbing on the wet tip. He’s got no patience left as he starts tugging on the fabric, pushes it down the long expanse of Loki’s thighs and leaves it to hang from an ankle before he returns to his place between the omega's legs.

Thor gives Loki’s cock a perfunctory stroke from root to tip before travelling his fingers down and back, behind the small, tight balls and to the already dripping wet flutter of his entrance. He’ll make sure to take his sweet time exploring all of Loki at another time, when the need to have, to fuck, to _claim_ , won’t be as strong. He’ll have Loki coming over and over again, on his fingers and in his mouth, crying from how _much_ it will all be, how beautiful, how tantric. Now though, Thor needs to get his cock inside that tight, welcoming heat, have Loki scream his name, accept him as his alpha. 

Loki thumps his head back when Thor’s finger nudges at his hole, when the tip dips in and retracts in tandem to how Thor’s teeth nip on his nipple. He’s ready to come, feels right in the precipice of it. Full and tingling with this all-encompassing _need_ to be fucked and knotted as Thor delves deeper, his finger coming out followed with yet more slick. The muscle gives in easily, readied by this strange biological condition that demands an omega’s body to be easily accessible during heats, longing to be taken and sated, filled until they end up swollen with pups.

“Thor, it’s not enough. Please, I need— _I need_ ,” his voice drifts off into a moan when a second finger enters him, starts stretching him with careful insistence. 

Thor lets go of his sensitive nipple to mouth up his chest, nibble on the skin of his throat and Loki seems unable to decide what he wants to do with his hands as he breathes heavily and whimpers at the stretching. He lands them on his head, runs them through his sweaty curls, grips on the edges of Thor’s desk before they move to Thor’s biceps where he fondles the flexing muscles from over Thor’s shirt. Finally, he starts tugging on the fabric on Thor’s belly, whining and demanding Thor to take it off— _Off! Off! I want to feel your skin!_ _Let me touch you, alpha, please!_

“You’re such a good boy, baby, so sweet, so well-mannered,” Thor smiles against Loki’s neck, runs his tongue over the spot where a mating bite— _his!_ Thor will make sure of it—will scar beautifully one day. Shivering, Loki nods, frenzied and desperate. Sputters honeyed pleas that have Thor’s hard cock twitching in his pants. He adds a third finger and gives only a handful of thrusts before pulling back, straightens away to pull his shirt over his head and do quick work with his belt and the flap of his trousers. 

The sound Loki makes when Thor pushes both trousers and briefs down the swell of his ass is animalistic, overflowing with desperate need. His hands are back on Thor’s body before he’s got the time to come close, his legs hitching high around Thor’s back as Loki gropes and fondles Thor’s flesh, delighting at the softness of his otherwise still fit body.

Thor looms over him just as Loki starts canting his hips up, trying to latch Thor’s hardness on his hole.

“Look at you,” Thor marvels, pinching a nipple, thrilled at Loki’s reaction, how he seems to be torn between chasing Thor’s maddening touch and rolling his ass against Thor’s cock. “Such a wanton little thing. Can’t wait to get fucked, baby boy?”

The _‘yes’_ Loki replies with is breathless at best. A tiny whisper that falls between them and has more power over Thor than, possibly, every other loud sound Loki has let out tonight. Lithe fingers come to tangle in Thor’s greying tresses, short nails scratch down his matching beard, making him shiver and relax in the gesture as Loki cups his jaw.

“Want my knot, baby? Want me to fill your little ass until it’s too much, Loki?”

Loki tilts Thor’s head back, brings their lips close, mingling their breaths and, in a moment of clarity—possibly the last for a while—Loki’s eyes shine in perfect resolution. 

“Make me yours, Thor,” he says with purpose, showing Thor’s got his full consent before he seals their lips in a slow, burning slide.

As if agreeing, Thor’s cock finally catches on the wet rim and slides in a few inches at Loki’s next cant of his hips. In response, Loki throws his head back on the desk, a guttural groan coming unbidden just from how _right_ it feels to finally be having his boss inside him.

Thor, not unaffected either, drops his forehead on Loki’s shoulder, breath stolen and tiny white spots dancing at the edges of his sight. It has never felt like this, so overwhelming and powerful, with anyone else before Loki, and he’s pulling back and pushing further in before he has fully recovered, chasing after this exhilarating feeling. 

Loki’s thin arms loop tightly around his shoulders, fingers gripping on Thor’s hair and back tightly. 

There’s no rhythm to their rutting. Only deep, hard thrusts, erratic and urgent. Lovely sounds punched from Loki’s lungs and deep kisses with no finesse. No thought behind them. They are panting and still out of breath no matter how many lungfuls they might swallow, and the tension is getting bigger, stronger, coiling in the pits of their guts until it’s enough, until it’s finally too much and it crests over the edge, sends them spiralling down the rabbit hole of ecstasy, through which Thor’s got maybe half a braincell to hold back and not bite down at Loki’s alluring neck. 

He bites his lip instead, tasting the bitter tang of his blood bursting in his mouth as Loki tightens impossibly around him, holding on for dear life as he trembles and spills between them, dragging Thor along who gives a subconscious roll of his hips and pushes that half an inch that has kept them apart, locking them together as the base of his cock swells inside. Loki whimpers and wriggles beneath him in slight discomfort, settling only when Thor cradles the sides of his neck in both his palms, when Thor’s eyes stare into his with clear adoration held in their depths.

Kissing him softly, Thor smiles at the little whine that Loki makes.

“Are you okay?” he asks not only because an alpha’s inherent instinct is to make sure their omega is well and comfortable at all times, but because he, as in _Thor,_ finds himself truly caring for this sweet person above all else.

Loki takes a deep breath through his nose, touches Thor’s jaw with his fingertips in an imitation of his earlier gesture and leans up to kiss him briefly on the corner of his mouth in a gesture so gentle and sweet that Thor’s heart melts a little in his chest.

“I’m marvellous, alpha,” he murmurs, sliding his mouth that spare inch to connect it with Thor’s in a kiss that’s slow and languid and utterly sated. “Not so sure about you, though,” he says, a foxy gleam in his eye as he grinds down on Thor’s knot, smiling pleased at the moan he has Thor making.

“You little minx,” Thor rumbles, smiling widely at him. He notices the fever already returning to Loki’s skin, slower this time, but he knows they won’t have enough time of clarity and as nice as the position is, his back won’t be able to take another bout of vigorous sex bent over his desk like this. So Thor holds Loki tightly in his arms and straightens back on his feet, easily lifting Loki’s weight as if he weighs nothing more than a leaf. “Don't worry about me, baby boy, worry about yourself and the state you’ll be in tomorrow.”

Thor resituates them on the couch at the other side of the room, sits down on the dark red upholstery and spares only a thought at the mess it’ll be reduced into in a few minutes. His cock stirs inside the tight confines at the thought of Loki’s sweet slick ruining his furniture and he can’t wait to have him spreading his maddening scent on every possible surface inside Thor’s home, 

Loki curls in Thor’s lap, tucks his head under Thor’s chin, kissing and mouthing at his throat, nearly purring like a well-spoiled housecat. He starts rocking lightly back, a new gush of wetness slicking the way around Thor’s knot.

“Mmm, I’m sure you’ll take _exceptionally good_ care of me...Alpha.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this! If you did, know that I always love reading your thoughts, so leave a comment 💕
> 
> Find me on Twitter, [@TheAngryKimchi1](https://twitter.com/theangrykimchi1)!


End file.
